


Blooming Hearts

by FueetasticDreamer



Series: My Bandori Oneshots~ [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Azaleas, Blushing, Comfort No Hurt, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Kanon cares too much, Kokoro is oblivious, Light Angst, Morally Ambiguous Character, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Overthinking, Possible Character Death, She also doesn't do much in this story, Support, Trust, Uncertain character death, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, flower meaning, hagumi is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueetasticDreamer/pseuds/FueetasticDreamer
Summary: A trip to the gardens has Kokoro Tsurumaki reminiscence on the times she spent with her family before they left on a long business trip. They've yet to return, and she still hasn't gotten over some of the scars, no matter how much she thinks she has.On the other side, Kanon contemplates her purpose in the band compared to everyone else, as well as her drive to keep going. It doesn't help that she's grown more fondness and appreciation towards Kokoro as the days go on. But, is this just admiration, or something more? Would Kokoro even like her the same way?Probably not, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. But, Kanon still wants to be there for her friend, and give her the courage to smile and be proud of herself, just like what Kokoro had done for her in the past.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon & Kitazawa Hagumi, Tsurumaki Kokoro & Kitazawa Hagumi, Tsurumaki Kokoro & Matsubara Kanon, Tsurumaki Kokoro/Matsubara Kanon (One-sided)
Series: My Bandori Oneshots~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784095
Kudos: 5





	Blooming Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is also based on the story I wrote for the debut showcase of Blossoming Melodies on Bandori Amino (which I'm currently in hiatus on at the time I write this, won't go into why though). I did some research on the flower I picked, about what it means and its symbolism on certain aspects as well, I wanted to make sure I got some of the details right. Apologies if I messed up on the flower termonologies and if I misinterpreted the meanings in any way, shape, or form. With that said, I hope you enjoy this one-shot~

**Past**

"They love me, they, uh, also love me!"

"Kokoro? Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure thing papa! Where are you and mama going?"

"We... need to go out for another business trip."

"Again? Ok, see you later tonight!"

"That's the thing sweetie, it'll be longer than normal. So, we'll be gone longer than we expect."

"Oh. Mama, is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, it'll be beneficial in the long run. Just remember, no matter what, keep smiling, ok?"

"Alright, that's not a problem for me!"

"Oh, Kokoro..."

.-.-.-.

**Present**

Hello Happy World originally had plans for band practice and their meetings. However, Misaki, Kaoru, and Michelle were busy and couldn't make it today. It left Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kanon to have snacks in the dining room and exchange pleasantries.

Hagumi glanced at the windows and took notice of how nice the day was outside, as the sunlight creaked through the windows. Kokoro got the idea to go outside and play, so she led the other two to her backyard. Hagumi and Kanon hadn't remembered going to a specific section of the backyard, but were still eager to check out what the blonde had to show them.

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shone high as the clouds settled in. Kokoro spread her arms and inhaled, taking in the fresh air and warm sun rays. This would be a perfect time to go stop and smell the roses, literally! It also wouldn't hurt to have a nice tea party under the gazebo either.

Grass crunched beneath her feet as she took in the scenery of the fields. As the trio walked along the stone tiles, they come across fields of many different kinds of flowers on every grassy path, in many different colors. 

Kokoro and Hagumi ran across the fields, full of energy like always. Kanon sat idly by under the gazebo, watching the two have fun. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, it had been a particularly hot day today, but neither of them minded all that much.

Soon, the duo grew tired and joined Kanon in taking a rest under the gazebo. As they had another chat under the shade, Kokoro noticed some flowers that caught her eye. She quickly got up and made a beeline for the flower patch, regaining her energy like nothing happened prior. Hagumi was eager to join her as well, Kanon got flustered, but made sure to finish quick so she wouldn't be alone again (also to not get lost in the garden).

Hagumi held Kanon's hand as she escorted her to Kokoro, who led them across some hedges and garden beds. They watered and smelled the different plants, taking in the aroma and nice breeze.

"Ooh, those look so beautiful!" Kanon exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"I agree." Hagumi added. "Hagumi's surprised you have so many flowers here, Kokoron!"

"I know, but I don't remember planting these." Kokoro told them. "My friends wearing the suits helped me plant and water them to make them grow. That way, they can grow up to be big and more lovely."

"Really? When was the last time you guys reapplied the soil?" Kanon inquired.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure... I guess it's not important?"

"If you say so."

Soon, Kokoro stopped walking at a particular patch, flowers that had different colors, but similar structures. Her smile faded upon staring at the one flower and bent down to get a better look. It reminded her of a simpler time...

.-.-.-.

**Past**

When she was a little girl, Kokoro didn't have much contact with the outside world. She was always staying inside, being tended to by the suitors and servants. Her parents were always busy with work, meetings, and other stuff. They made money to provide for their daughter, but didn't have much time like they wanted to take care of Kokoro themselves.

Yet, despite all that, Kokoro never complained, and stayed smiling, knowing that they'd always come back at night. Besides, she had company to be there for her during the day, and was content with that.

On certain days, Kokoro would stare at her window, at all the little things that would catch her eye. The grass, sun, skies, people walking by, even the flowers blooming by the sidewalk. Kokoro still smiled on the outside, but couldn't help but feel lonely and secretly yearning for interaction to the outside world. What did it feel like, touching the flower petals and grass?

One day, her parents came home earlier than usual. Kokoro ran over to hug them both, when she looked up and noticed her mom carrying a yellow flower held on a white vase.

"Huh? What's that, mama?"

"It's a yellow Azalea, isn't it beautiful?" She knelt down to her daughter's level, so she could get a closer look at it. "I received this as a gift today."

Kokoro's mouth gaped open, as she reached over to touch the silky smooth petals. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yes, this flower symbolizes and represents elegance and wealth, which is what we both have."

"Yay, so wonderful!" Kokoro cheered, jumping up and down. "Do we have any more like those?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Her daughter pouted as she watched her mom place the vase on a coffee table. "If you want, we can get you some more."

"Yeah, I'd love that!"

.-.-.-.

**Present**

As Kokoro recollected those memories, her vision grew blurry. What was this, was she getting misty-eyed? She frowned, reaching over to touch her slightly wet face.

"Kokoron? Are you okay?" Hagumi's voice echoed behind her. "You seem fixated on that flower."

"Oh, I was?" Kokoro turned back and smiled. "I didn't realize, these flowers are just so lovely to look at!"

"Ehehe, I can tell," Kanon replied, clasping her hands. "They're beautiful."

"What are they called?" Hagumi questioned.

"They're called Azaleas. As far as I can tell, they represent passion."

"So, it could be something you love that you're passionate about? That so fits you Kokoron!" Hagumi's smile faded upon seeing her blonde friend turn her back towards them. "Kokoron?"

"Funny, I didn't know they had multiple meanings." Kokoro muttered. "These were the first flowers my parents showed me in the garden, so I'm surprised." She hummed a little tune and spun around, the heel of her shoe grinding in the dirt. "Sure brings back memories."

_Her... parents?_

Now that Kanon thought about it, Kokoro barely talked about her parents, if at all. The only other family members she'd talk about with brimming positivity were the servants around the Tsurumaki mansion. It seemed like a good leeway to talk about, or at least ask, anything in regards to her mom and dad. Kanon bit her lip, would that be considered treading water? Curiosity lingered in her head, if there was anything she could do to help ease her friends worries, now would be a good time to do so.

"Um, Kokoro-chan?"

"Yes, Kanon?"

"Well, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but... where are they? Your parents I mean."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, they left on a business trip. I've never been on one, or know what they are, but it sounds like fun, and I want to go on one someday." She added, bending down to brush her fingers against the petals. "When mom and dad return, I plan on telling them all the wonderful things that happened in my life." She got up and turned to the others. "And that includes all six of you!"

Kanon couldn't explain why, but her face flushed with pink like the azalea as her heart skipped a beat. Somehow, Kokoro's warm smile found a way to melt her heart, like always. That was one of the things she admired about her, almost as much as the flowers around them.

The sun radiated off the flowers, as gentle breeze moved them slightly. A glow appeared behind Kokoro, she seemed to be blissfully unaware of her surroundings, if only she could see how beautiful everything was. That being, mostly flowers, not Kokoro herself.

_What am I thinking? Get your mind out of the gutter._

"Kano-chan-senpai?" Hagumi's voice snapped Kanon out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Sorry about that, I was lost in thought."

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Kokoro leaned over, her yellow eyes sparkling.

"F-Fuee, um, living underwater."

"That sounds amazing! And you love jellyfish too, so it makes sense."

"Yeah, I bet ya there's an Atlantis somewhere." Hagumi suggested. "We should go visit it sometime."

"What a great idea Hagumi, let's plan it when everyone else gets here!"

Kokoro and Hagumi weren't the brightest of the bunch, but Kanon didn't mind it all that much. Their optimism and colorful personalities were what got her this far in the first place. But, sometimes, they really could get out of hand.

"Uh, Kokoro-chan?" Kanon spoke up. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we wouldn't want to bother-"

"I don't see why not." Kokoro interrupted. "Why, they might even be delighted to have company over!" She snapped her fingers. "Let's give the Atlanteans these flowers as a gift. We can share each other's cultures on kind of things we love."

"What a great idea Kokoron." Hagumi exclaimed, pumping her fists. "You never fail to amaze us with your outstanding suggestions."

"But I have you two to thank for that."

"Don't mention it!"

"It's nothing... really..." Kanon muttered.

"No need to be modest." Kokoro told her. "You should be proud of your ability to help us out in dire need. Like a flower and it's petals, you're unique and make up Hello Happy World!"

Kanon never thought about it like that, but being compared to a small flower? She wasn't sure how to feel about it, was it a compliment?

"Ah, that reminds me!" Kokoro continued. "I also have some flowers in my mansion that I'd like to share with you, before we leave! Come on, I have some other favorites I want you to see~" 

The blonde turned and skipped along the tile, prompting the others to slowly follow her. Hagumi held Kanon's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the large gardens.

.-.-.-.

**Past**

"Hey, papa, can we go play today?"

"Of course, I have today off after all."

"Yay! Ooh, what's that over there? Is it another Azalea?"  
"Uh, well..."

"Is it another gift?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from your mother."

"Does she know about it? It's so pretty, and I love the vase it's in."

"Yeah, however, that suitor over there is going to get rid of it."

"Eh? But why? It's such a waste, why would you want to get rid of a pretty flower and vase?"

"I... Kokoro, bow about we continue with the discussion of our little game? What do you want to play?"

.-.-.-.

**Present**

Kokoro led the duo across the halls, Hagumi stayed close behind as she checked something from her phone. The sun was starting to set, as the light in Kokoro's bedroom creaked in through the windows. Kokoro ran inside to sit by her bed as she looked out at the sunset.

Kanon entered the room, with Hagumi staying behind, and she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. There, a lone red Azalea rested prominently in a black vase, resting by the windowsill.

_Oh no..._

"Kanon, what do you think?" Kokoro asked, kicking her legs back and forth. "Isn't it lovely? I got this from my parents and have been taking good care of it ever since."

Kanon gulped, shifting her hands. "Yeah, it looks nice."

"I'm glad to hear that! Oh, I have an idea, why don't we give them something like this?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, with the way this one in particular looks, I'm certain the Atlanteans will be amazed by what they see. They'd find it so fascinating and mesmerizing."

This was bad, Kanon knew that. Not just going underwater, but the idea of finding people and giving them a gift like that in the first place. Sure, Azaleas are pretty, but they have different meanings depending on how it's used, especially with the black vase.

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Eh? Why not?"

"W-Why not?"

Kanon found herself in a bind, unsure how to break the news to her. Would she believe it or dismiss it as a joke? Did her parents consider their choices when handing the vase over to her. Misaki wasn't here to talk the blonde out of the decision, so it was up to her. 

Kokoro had helped give her the courage and strength to stand up for what she believed in. She made more friends and got to do what she loved with them to boot. She wouldn't have gotten this far without her support and determination to make her happy.

Kanon wanted to do something for her in return for everything she's done for her. She didn't know if this would make up for all of that, but figured this was a good time to help her turn things around. Kanon clenched her fist, then relaxed it, as she stared at her blonde friend directly in the eye.

"That flower you have in your hands, isn't it important to you?"

"Of course it is, it's made me and my family smile, and I want to share it with everyone!"

"But you said it was one of your favorites? Is it also your parents favorite?"

"Well..."

"How do you think they'd feel if they came back and found out that you gave it away to someone else? Something that meant a lot to them and you." Kokoro stayed silent and stunned. "I may not know much about your family, but I know they mean a lot to you, and made you who you are today. Everyone did, along with the suitors, staff, and everyone else around us that have been a part of your life. We're all here for you." Kanon didn't miss a beat or let her friend interrupt. "Considering the person I see right before me, I see no doubt that you put happiness for others above your own. But, you should also consider how you really feel and what you really want."

Kokoro stayed silent, letting what she said sink in. She looked at the flower, reflecting against the window. She touched the window as she gazed at the garden over the horizon bathed under the sunlight.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember much from the time spent with her folks before they left, besides the happiest of memories. Would they really be ok with decision on the fly?

Kanon's eyes widened as she noticed her friend in this state. It had been a while since she last saw her like this. Eventually, Kokoro turned around with a big smile on her face.

"You're right, Kanon. It wouldn't be right to give them something that was originally intended for someone else." She replied, her hands behind her back. "We have plenty of flowers here anyway, so we can always give them something more fitting."

"Yeah, that sounds good. But, let's wait for the rest of the band to get here before we talk any big plans."

"Another wonderful idea, I'll definitely keep it in mind."

.-.-.-.

**Past**

It had been a while since her parents had left for the trip. Kokoro hadn't realized how much she missed them until it became more apparent that they wouldn't return for quite some time. She still stayed optimistic, like she promised, but every day got a little harder to accept... until she did, come to accept it.

One day, she rested on the rug near the fireplace, with a blanket wrapped around her little body. The sounds of splashing water made her shoot her eyes open as she turned to find the suitors putting out the fire. One of them walked over and gently nudged her. Kokoro slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Kokoro-sama, sorry for waking you."

"Hmm? What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"No, but we have something to show you when you have the chance."

"Oh, sure thing."

The suits led the girl towards the backyard patio, once she was more fully awake. They walked over to slowly open the doors, the sunlight creaked in through the room. Other suitors raised their arms to shield her from the light.

When stepping out on the stone flooring, Kokoro opened her eyes as they widened, upon finding what was in front of her. Her backyard had been completely transformed into a flower paradise, an array filled to the brim with beautiful and colorful flowers. 

Kokoro didn't realize how long her mouth gaped and how much her eyes sparkled. She wasted no time and stepped on the wet grass. It crunched beneath her feet as she ran across the open fields with a big smile plastered across her face. The suitors watched over her in content as the little blonde girl continued to spin around the fields and gaze upon the sunshine and flowers.

One garden patch that stood out to her was a section that had colorful Azaleas standing tall. In the center, had the same one her mother had before she left them. Kokoro rubbed her eyes and bent down to stare at the flower, as the clouds starting to come over and cover part if the sun.

It didn't take long for the suitors to make the entire garden area for their masters daughter, but it was worth it to make her happy, and they swore to make sure nothing bad would happen to her.

.-.-.-.

**Present**

Kokoro had to use the restroom momentarily, leaving Hagumi and Kanon alone to wander around in the hallway. Hagumi stopped in her tracks, prompting Kanon to stop moving as well. The looming silence thickened in the area.

"Uh, Hagumi-chan? What's the matter?"

"This might be a bad time, but could Hagumi tell you something? Before Kokoron gets back?"

"Oh, sure thing."

Hagumi's hands clammed up as she reached for her phone. Little hairs grew on the back of Kanon's neck. Was she serious about something? It wasn't like her to act like this. Eventually, Hagumi swallowed the lump in her throat, pulled out her phone out of her pocket before showing her the screen.

"Here! Hagumi looked up what Azaleas represent on her phone, and, well, apparently there's a darker meaning to the flower if it's in a black vase." She gulped, trying to steady her breathing. "It means to give someone a death threat."

"Oh, yeah. I've already known that." Kanon admitted, her eyes shifting to the floor.

"Eh? But then, should we not tell her about it? Her parents could be in danger."

"No, I don't think so. Kokoro-chan's mom and dad might've been threatened, seeing as they're so high in power, but sometimes the threat isn't followed up on. I'm sure that wherever Kokoro-chan's parents are, they'll be fine."

"But, that long business trip..."

"It's normal to be gone for long circumstances. I don't think we should instill false info on Kokoro-chan like that. They might still be alive, in hiding, or are still busy, and they can't come back right now. We don't have any confirmation that they're both dead. Kokoro-chan is still holding on hope that they'll return, so I don't see why we should break her spirit like that."

Hagumi gasped. "Wow, that's so deep! I never thought of it like that. You're so philosophical, you could be the next Kaoru-kun!"

"Ehehe, I don't know if I'd go that far though. But, thank you, Hagumi-chan. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, it was probably just a bluff to try and scare them anyway. How horrible of them to do so! Kokoron is so strong and brave, I want to be just like her!"

"Yeah, me too..."

.-.-.-.

Kanon and Hagumi stood by the front door and were about to leave, when Kokoro stopped them briefly and left to go get something. When the blonde came back, she held out a white vase that contained six different colored azaleas inside. Blue, yellow, orange, purple, magenta, and pink.

"Wow, those look lovely," Hagumi exclaimed. "It's like a rainbow of Azalea!"

"Nice eye," Kokoro replied, explaining that they represented each of the band members. "Here ya go, I'd like for you to have one."

"Is that alright?" Kanon asked. "They're your flowers after all."

"Of course it's fine, go ahead and take it."

Kanon and Hagumi accepted their flowers and thanked her respectively. Hagumi took the time to head out ahead of time as she had planned to take an evening jog before going back home. She waved goodbye and left the scene, leaving Kanon and Kokoro alone by the gateway.

Kanon lowered her head and twiddled her fingers. This was the first time in a while where they were truly alone, just the two of them. Kokoro was normally oblivious to things that weren't positive and tried to find loopholes in someone else's feelings when they wouldn't answer. But, she caught on to how Kanon looked, despite being given an item.

"Kanon, what's wrong?"

"Eh? I'm fine."

"But... you're not smiling. Are you allergic? Do you not like the gift?"

"Oh, no, that's not it." Kanon clutched the stem tightly in her grasp. "It's just... am I really deserving of this?" 

"Are you kidding? Of course you are! I think it suits you really well."

"You... you've been nothing short of kind to me from the start, and I don't know if I did much for you in return."

"No need to be modest Kanon, you've done plenty for us already. You give us ideas and even help us out on making everyone smile. You even helped me out today."

"But, I..."

"Remember when you told me there were multiple meanings to the Azalea? I thought it meant one thing, but you opened up my eyes. It fits for the both of us. Don't you see it?"

"No, could you elaborate?"

"Where as I fit in wealth, Kaoru is elegance, Misaki and Michelle are independence, Hagumi is sincerity, and you? You're passion, passionate about the things you love, but also fragile, and need someone to help you take that extra step forward to your dream."

"Kokoro-chan..."

Kanon's eyes widened, she never thought about it like that before. It had a nice ring to it, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Kokoro always looked out for her from the beginning, when things seemed bleak, she was there to aid her and give her a push towards her path as a musician and better person. 

No matter how many times Kanon would push her away, the blonde would always come back with a smile on her face. When the blue-haired girl didn't have the courage to take the risk, Kokoro gave her some of her own, as well as the chance to start a new life over.

_This is it, time to tell her, one way or another, I have to do it sooner than later._

"Um, I admire your optimism, bravery, and determination to never give up, no matter how impossible a situation seemed. You're selfless and want to make others smile just like you, inspite of what's happened to you. And I... I like that about you, I like you Kokoro-chan."

Kokoro gasped lightly as she tilted her head. Her smile slowly grew wide as twinkles his her eyes.

"I like you too Kanon," She chirped. "You're my best friend, and a valuable member of Hello Happy World!" Kanon's heart nearly stopped. "You're a lot of fun to be around, and you have an amazing smile, you're so beautiful!"

Kanon's heart fluttered again as the blush rushing across her face matched with the Azalea.

"Thank you, Kokoro-chan." She giggled, placing the flower behind her ear.

Sure, Kokoro might not ever know what she meant by that, but it didn't matter. They had each other's backs, no matter the weather, they'll always shine again. Looks like she couldn't have found a better flower that fit both of them at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to do about the ending at first. I wanted to explore the relationships these girls had (in terms of each other and other people) in interesting directions, but I don't think Kokoro would be the type that would understand that kind of romantic love (Kanon wouldn't be the type to hold a grudge anyway). I'm not too keen on the ship Kokoro x Kanon anyway, but I thought they'd be perfect for the type of story I wanted to tell. Besides, I thought it'd be neat to experience how Kanon and Kokoro have changed thanks to one another, bless their little hearts (and Hagumi's too).
> 
> Exploring different parts in time and showing how some of the girls felt about certain scenarios was also intriguing to write. I enjoyed writing the narration and dialogue for this too.
> 
> I'm not sure how you'd feel about the ending, and the story as a whole, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading~


End file.
